Signs are frequently used for displaying information to viewers. Such signs include, for example, billboards or other types of large outdoor displays, including electronic visual displays. Electronic visual displays or signs are typically very large, often measuring several hundred square feet in size. Electronic signs or displays have become a common form of advertising. For example, such displays are frequently found in sports stadiums, arenas, public forums, and/or other public venues for advertising diverse types of information. These displays are often designed to catch a viewer's attention and create a memorable impression very quickly.